liberalismofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Una critica approfondita al pensiero di Polyanj
Di Murray N. Rothbard La grande trasformazione di Karl Polanyi è una congerie di confusioni, assurdità, errori e distorti attacchi al libero mercato. La tentazione è di dedicarvi una critica quasi riga per riga. Ci rinuncerò per evidenziare innanzitutto alcuni dei difetti filosofici ed economici di base, prima di passare ad alcune delle critiche dettagliate. Un difetto filosofico di base in Polanyi è un difetto comune degli intellettuali moderni – un difetto che è stato rampante sin da Rousseau e dal movimento romantico: il Culto del Primitivo. Ad un certo punto, (trattando dei Kaffiri), Polanyi usa effettivamente la stucchevole frase “nobile selvaggio,” ma questa idea pervade comunque il libro (per una eccellente discussione su Rousseau, sul primitivismo e sul movimento romantico, vedi Rousseau and Romanticism, di Irving Babbitt). Il rousseauismo moderno ha ricevuto una spinta importante dagli antropologi culturali, come Ruth Benedict, Margaret Mead, Franz Boas, e simili (molti dei quali erano comunisti e il resto molto a sinistra), che sono andati a visitare entusiasticamente le tribù primitive esistenti ed hanno raccontato della vita gaia e felice della tribù X che non ha proprietà privata né inibizioni imposte dal matrimonio monogamo. Ci sono parecchie cose da dire riguardo questo culto del primitivo. In primo luogo, è assolutamente illegittimo arguire, come fa Polanyi, la storia della civiltà pre-occidentale dall'analisi delle tribù primitive esistenti. Non dobbiamo mai dimenticare che le attuali tribù primitive sono precisamente quelle che NON sono progredite: che sono rimaste nella loro condizione primitiva. Arguire dall'osservazione di esse che questo è il modo in cui agivano i nostri antenati è un'assurdità – e tende ad essere il contrario della verità, dato che i nostri antenati agirono presumibilmente in modo tale da farli rapidamente progredire migliaia di anni fa oltre la fase primitiva. Farsi beffe, dunque, dell'idea che i nostri antenati fra le tribù primitive si dedicarono al baratto, poi allo scambio monetario, ecc., in base alla magia ed ai giochi in cui indulgono gli odierni primitivi, è un errore dei più grossolani. In secondo luogo, è implicitamente e perfino esplicitamente assunto che il modo in cui le tribù primitive agiscono sia più “naturale,” sia in qualche modo più adatto all'uomo degli “artifici” della civilizzazione. Questo è alla radice del rousseauismo. Il modo in cui agiscono dei selvaggi ignoranti, timorosi e quasi-animalistici è in qualche modo più naturale, perché presumibilmente più “istintivo,” dei modi della civilizzazione. Questa è la radice della visione di Rousseau e di molti altri pensatori della sinistra, che l'uomo sia “naturalmente buono,” ma è corrotto dalle sue istituzioni. Questa idea di base è fondamentalmente e radicalmente anti-umana, perché nega i fatti basilari circa la natura umana e il modo in cui gli esseri umani devono necessariamente operare. Gli animali nascono con gli “istinti”; questi istinti sono, essenzialmente, risposte determinate dai sensi. Gli animali non possiedono un libero arbitrio, una coscienza razionale; quindi, possono adattarsi soltanto, in modo sensoriale, al loro ambiente. L'uomo, al contrario, puòmodificare il suo ambiente dato per mezzo della sua ragione e del suo libero arbitrio. L'uomo nasce come tabula rasa; deve imparare, e imparare come scegliere i fini per lui adeguati ed i mezzi che deve adottare per raggiungerli. Tutto questo deve essere fatto dalla sua ragione. La civiltà è precisamente la cronaca di come l'uomo ha usato la sua ragione, per scoprire le leggi naturali su cui si basa il suo ambiente e per usare queste leggi per alterarlo così che possa essere adeguato e gli permetta di soddisfare i suoi bisogni e desideri. Di conseguenza, il culto del primitivo è necessariamente corollario, ed è basato su, di un attacco all'intelletto. È questo profondo “anti-intellettualismo” che conduce queste persone ad affermare che la civiltà “si oppone alla natura” e che le tribù primitive sono più vicine ad essa. . . . E perché l'uomo è il supremo “animale razionale,” come Aristotele lo ha definito, questo culto del primitivo è una dottrina profondamente anti-umana. Questa dottrina anti-umana e anti-razionale, allora, si rivolge ardentemente ai primitivi illetterati, selvaggi, timorosi come persone che noi – gli eredi di 2000 anni dei migliori prodotti della civiltà e della razza umana – si suppone dovremmo prendere a modello. Se un'attuale tribù primitiva non ha proprietà privata, o si dedica alla promiscuità indiscriminata, dovrebbe per noi essere un motivo in più per fare tutto il contrario. È così coniato il mito del “selvaggio felice,” che questi primitivi sono davvero felici e soddisfatti. Questo mito pervade il volume di Polanyi. Liberiamoci delle vestigia della mitologia romantica e guardiamo a questi selvaggi così come sono. Sono, in primo luogo, completi schiavi del loro ambiente. Quando l'albero fruttifica, possono forse sussistere cogliendo i frutti dall'albero; ma supponiamo che un anno ci sia una ruggine sugli alberi da frutto: cosa accade a questa tribù “spensierata”? Muore, en masse. Non meraviglia che le tribù primitive sono tutte piccole di numero. In secondo luogo, la vita del primitivo è una vita di terrore quasi costante. Terrore del mondo attorno a lui, che non capisce e non può capire, dal momento che non si è dedicato ad alcun tipo di indagine scientifica e razionale del suo funzionamento. Noi sappiamo cos'è un temporale, e per questo motivo non li temiamo e possiamo approntare misure razionali contro i fulmini; il selvaggio non lo sa e quindi la sua congettura è che il Dio del Tuono sia arrabbiato con lui e che quindi quel dio deve essere propiziato con offerte e sacrifici votivi (sacrifici a volte umani). Poiché il selvaggio non ha il concetto di un mondo tenuto insieme dalla legge naturale (un concetto che impiega la ragione e la scienza), crede che il mondo sia governato da una miriade di spiriti e demoni capricciosi, ciascuno dei quali può soltanto essere propiziato – con solo parziale “successo” – con i rituali, la magia e dagli stregoni specializzati in questo compito. Così timoroso è il selvaggio che non può far niente da solo, che la sua individualità è virtualmente del tutto sottosviluppata – perché il selvaggio individualmente non fa quasi uso della sua ragione e della sua mente. Di conseguenza, virtualmente tutto ciò che il selvaggio fa è governato da tabù o comandamenti immutabili, assolutamente irrazionali: dall'abitudine. E questa sarebbe la creatura spaventata, appena umana, che noi, che abbiamo usato il nostro intelletto per “conquistare” la natura, dovremmo emulare, che Polanyi esalta come davvero “sociale,” e come felicemente libera dal dispotismo “inumano” del libero mercato. Inoltre, la vita del selvaggio, come Hobbes l'ha definita, è “difficile, brutale e breve.” La sua speranza di vita è molto breve e la sua vita è devastata da ogni genere di malattie, malattie contro cui nulla può fare tranne dare del cibo a degli stregoni perché facciano delle magie. La crescente sconfitta delle malattie è stata permessa soltanto dal progresso della civiltà: con l'uso della ragione, del capitalismo e del mercato. Polanyi ammira le società tribali ed altre società di casta, perché “nessuno muore di fame.” Evidentemente è possibile che tutti siano ad un livello di sussistenza, concede, ma nessun individuo muore di fame. È di così grande conforto che muoiano di fame tutti insieme? Questa è un'affermazione grottesca. Il mondo primitivo – in effetti tutti i mondi prima della Rivoluzione Industriale – è costantemente tormentato dalla carestia e dalla peste. La “carestia” era un avvenimento continuo prima della Rivoluzione Industriale; da essa in poi non abbiamo più sentito parlare di carestia (le uniche carestie recenti sono state nella Cina comunista e, prima, nella Russia sovietica). La carestia emerge da una mancanza di commercio inter-locale; quando un raccolto per uso alimentare di una località viene a mancare, dato che non c'è virtualmente commercio con altre località la massa delle persone muoiono di fame. È precisamente per il fatto che il mercato libero ha permeato il mondo intero, consentendo il commercio fra aree diverse, che questo flagello della carestia è virtualmente finito. È questo mercato che Polanyi castiga come il portatore di virtualmente tutti mali. Polanyi ammira tutte le società di casta e status: tribali, mercantiliste, o cose simili. Una società di casta, sostiene, fornisce “sicurezza.” Carestie e pesti: è questa la “sicurezza”? Nessuna quantità di restrizionismo può fornire quella produzione da cui qualsiasi “sicurezza” economica deve venire; infatti, è proprio l'opposto, perché ogni limitazione di casta, ogni limitazione del mercato, semplicemente danneggia e limita la produzione, mantenendo così tutti vicino o al livello di sussistenza. Infatti, il sistema asiatico della “famiglia allargata” ha mantenuto la Cina, l'Indonesia, ecc. nella povertà e nella miseria primitive per secoli. Questo costume della “condivisione,” che Polanyi indubbiamente ammira, decreta che non appena un individuo fa un po' più di soldi, deve distribuirli proporzionalmente in un intero gruppo di parenti vicini e lontani. Come conseguenza di questo “nobile” sistema non c'è incentivo per un qualsiasi singolo cinese a guadagnare ed a produrre di più e quindi, i cinesi non l'hanno fatto (prima del comunismo) e non sono progrediti. A Giava, il sistema del del villaggio comune, decisamente Polanyi-esco, significa che una Giava morta di fame e massicciamente sovrappopolata sta sfruttando e tirannizzando le isole molto più progredite e più capitaliste dell'Indonesia (per esempio Sumatra). La “sicurezza” del sistema di casta è la sicurezza della casa-prigione (a proposito, chiunque voglia la “sicurezza” in un'economia di mercato può sempre commettere un crimine e finire in prigione, dove la Polanyi-esca sicurezza gli sarà fornita). In una società di casta questa “sicurezza” significa una mancanza di speranza del tutto pervasiva. Il figlio di un panettiere dovrà sempre essere un panettiere, anche se i suoi interessi ed abilità sono completamente diversi. Nessuno può sollevarsi, nessuno può cambiare la sua occupazione o fare qualche cosa di diverso dai suoi antenati. Questo è l'annientamento di tutto ciò che c'è di più vitale, più utile, più vivo , nella vita di ogni individuo. Un altro difetto fondamentale in tutte le società di casta – ignorato da Polanyi – è il problema della crescita demografica. Lo stregone, i costumi della tribù, il capo o il re ed il prof. Polanyi, possono tutti decretare che X e il figlio di X sono panettieri, Y e il figlio di Y coltivatori, ecc., ma cosa accade quando la popolazione aumenta, come quasi inevitabilmente tende a fare? Cosa farà il figlio più giovane? Polanyi deride Malthus ma il problema malthusiano è sempre supremamente evidente nella società di casta. Che cosa accade quando il “controllo naturale” della carestia e della malattia non funziona a sufficienza? Ecco perché la società di casta-in comune di Sparta mandava i suoi bambini nel bosco per una “prova di esposizione,” non perché gli spartani fossero inerentemente un popolo crudele, ma perché dovevano affrontare quello che era, nel contesto della loro struttura sociale, un problema insolubile: che cosa fare con l'aumento della popolazione. Fu la crescita demografica, ancora, che stava distruggendo l'Europa mercantilista. La crescita demografica fu il motivo dell'aumento di mendicanti e ladri di sana costituzione nell'Inghilterra del XVIII secolo. Non c'era lavoro che potessero fare. Fu la nascita del capitalismo, il progresso del capitale che fornì loro il lavoro, l'espansione del mercato per produrre merci poco costose per le masse, che non solo aumentò enormemente il tenore di vita delle masse, ma fornì anche il lavoro per questa popolazione sempre più in “eccesso.” Ancora, Polanyi ripete il vecchio ritornello anticapitalista secondo cui la Rivoluzione Industriale fu resa possibile dal movimento delle enclosures, che si presume spinse uomini robusti fuori dalle loro terre e nelle città. Questa è un'assurdità; non solo il movimento delle enclosures accluse i “terreni comuni” e non la gente, e grazie al grande aumento nel rendimento agricolo fornì le risorse necessarie ed il reddito per la Rivoluzione Industriale, ma inoltre le enclosures non spinsero la gente fuori dalla terra. La popolazione in eccedenza nelle zone rurali era una conseguenza della crescita demografica; fu questo aumento della popolazione rurale a spingere questa gente disperata nelle città per cercare lavoro. Il capitalismo, quindi, interruppe tragicamente, come direbbe Polanyi, i caldi, amorevoli rapporti “sociali” dell'era pre-capitalista. Il capitalismo prese gli emarginati della società: i mendicanti, gli uomini della strada, i rurali in eccedenza, gli immigranti irlandesi e diede loro il lavoro e gli stipendi che permise loro di allontanarsi dalla destituzione verso un tenore di vita e di lavoro ben più alto. È abbastanza facile torcersi le mani per il lavoro infantile nelle nuove fabbriche britanniche; è, apparentemente, ancora più facile dimenticare cosa stava facendo la popolazione dei bambini dell'Inghilterra rurale prima della rivoluzione Industriale – e durante la Rivoluzione, in quelle numerose regioni dell'Inghilterra in cui essa ed il nuovo capitalismo ancora non erano penetrati: quei bambini morivano come le mosche e vivevano in condizioni infinitamente più misere. Ecco perché leggiamo al giorno d'oggi, e ci sembra inspiegabile, testi britannici ed americani del periodo che elogiavano le nuove fabbriche per aver dato lavoro alle donne ed ai bambini! Questo elogio non era dovuto al fatto che fossero dei mostri inumani; era dovuto al fatto che, prima che tale lavoro fosse disponibile ed in quelle regioni dove non era condizioni, le donne ed i bambini vivevano e soffrivano in circostanze infinitamente peggiori. Le donne, i bambini, gli immigrati, dopo tutto, non furono guidati nelle fabbriche con le fruste; vi si recarono volontariamente e felici, e quello è il motivo. Ci sono ancora più vasti aspetti del problema della popolazione che Polanyi ignora. Perché il capitalismo fu responsabile, in un certo senso, dell'enorme aumento della popolazione nel mondo moderno. L'aumento nei livelli di vita provocato dal capitalismo gli ha permesso di liberare il mondo dalla regola malthusiana, dai sinistri mali della sovrappopolazione ed ha consentito una rapida moltiplicazione della popolazione a livelli di vita ancora più elevati di prima. Così quando Polanyi, in effetti, ci chiede che di scartare il mercato per tornare ad una società di casta o comune o persino tribale, non ci sta solo chiedendo di abbandonare i lussi della civiltà e di tornare al livello di sussistenza della tribù primitiva; ci sta anche chiedendo la liquidazione e l'estirpazione di gran parte della popolazione mondiale. Perché se un sistema di casta o tribale potrebbe “funzionare,” anche se al minimo livello di sussistenza, esso funzionerebbe soltanto per una piccola, molto piccola minoranza della popolazione; il resto di noi morirebbe di fame en masse. Il fatto notato sopra, di un piccolo numero di tribù primitive, prende, allora, un nuovo e più terribile significato. (Per una confutazione del mito delle enclosures e un riconoscimento dell'aumento della popolazione come chiave, vedi A Concise Economic History of Britain, di W.H.B. Court University Press, 1954.) In tutte le sue proteste contro il laissez-faire ed il mercato libero, Polanyi in qualche modo trascura la singola funzione probabilmente più importante di questo sistema: la libertà. In una società libera, nessuno costringe Polanyi né chiunque altro ad associarsi al mercato libero. Se Polanyi o qualunque altro critico è così ostile alla presunta tirannia, “l'instabilità,” ecc. del mercato, la società libera li lascia liberi di uscirne. Chiunque, in qualunque momento, può lasciare il mercato: può andare fuori nel bosco e vivere di bacche in una caverna, può comprare la sua propria azienda agricola ed essere completamente autosufficiente, tagliato dal resto del mondo, o può variare la sua partecipazione a suo piacimento. Chiunque lo voglia, in una società libera, può persino unirsi ad una comune volontaria, come Brook Farm, o un kibbutz israeliano, e condurre la vita comunistica che lui o lei desiderano. Dato che tutti hanno ancora l'opzione di agire in tal modo, che chiunque ha l'opzione di andare a vivere su un'isola deserta o di far parte di una comune, perché Polanyi è così amaro a proposito del mercato?? In effetti, la società libera lascia a ciascuno tali opzioni. Perché, in quel caso, il mercato libero è fiorito quando la gente è stata lasciata libera, fino a portare la civiltà capitalista? Il motivo è precisamente che la grande massa delle persone, nei tempi passati e in quelli presenti, non è d'accordo con Polanyi: hanno preferito in larga misura la cosiddetta instabilità, infelicità, ecc. del mercato alla presunta felice vita di sussistenza di un selvaggio in una comune. Perché, se non l'avessero preferita in larga misura, non avrebbero fatto parte del mercato; avrebbero sacrificato il reddito monetario per la loro vita tribale o agricola e autosufficiente. Tuttavia non l'hanno fatto. Non c'è migliore modo di confutare completamente il pianto di Polanyi per le glorie perse della “società” che osservare gli innumerevoli milioni che hanno scelto il sistema del mercato quando hanno avuto la libera scelta. In effetti, sono precisamente tali intellettuali di sinistra alla Polanyi che piangono in continuazione la “Coca-Colizzazione” del resto del mondo, lamentando le presunte glorie perdute della “cultura popolare” nei paesi non sviluppati. Perché, non appena ne hanno la possibilità, i popoli di ogni parte del mondo, a prescindere dalla tradizione culturale, abbandonano la loro presumibilmente amata cultura, per adottare il modo di vita occidentale, i vestiti occidentali, per ottenere un lavoro di tipo occidentale o servire i turisti occidentali e guadagnare denaro occidentale – e pure bere Coca-Cola e andare a vedere i film di Hollywood. Ci sono voluti soltanto alcuni anni, per esempio, perché il popolo giapponese abbandonasse la sua vecchia cultura e i costumi tradizionali millenari per rivolgersi ardentemente verso questi beni presunti decadenti portati dal mercato dell'occidente. Perché? È “l'imperialismo” occidentale? Le truppe americane li stanno drogando tutti a forza con la Coca-Cola? (Per un'argomentazione accademica e ispiratrice sull'enorme sviluppo di un'economia di scambio e di mercato fra i nativi illetterati dell'Africa occidentale, suggerisco vivamente West African Trade di P.T. Bauer, Cambridge University Press, 1954). Anche in paesi arretrati ostili al capitalismo: come l'India, il Ghana, ecc., questi paesi non rifiutano affatto i frutti della civiltà occidentale in nome delle loro apparentemente felici tradizioni tribali. Al contrario, vogliono i prodotti e le comodità occidentali; è solo che non hanno ancora capito che è necessario il capitalismo per ottenerli. Data una scelta, allora, quasi tutti scelgono l'economia di mercato e la sua civiltà avanzata, persino, abbastanza stranamente, il prof. Polanyi stesso, che con tutta evidenza non se l'è filata in qualche tribù o comune. Perché, allora, consideriamo il mercato libero “naturale,” come Polanyi chiede beffardamente? Il motivo è che il mercato libero è (1) ciò a cui gli uomini si sono rivolti quando hanno avuto la libertà di scelta e (2) ciò a cui gli uomini dovrebbero rivolgersi se vogliono godere dell'intera statura dell'uomo, se vogliono soddisfare i loro desideri e modellare la natura per i loro scopi. Perché è il mercato che ci porta il tenore di vita della civiltà. Nel suo libro, Polanyi ci assicura continuamente che i suoi amati nativi primitivi non fanno niente per il “guadagno” personale; soltanto per magia, per ciò che chiama “reciprocità,” ecc. Che cosa c'è di così sbagliato nel guadagno, che Polanyi virtualmente presuppone essere una parola ostile? Il principio del mercato libero è lo scambio volontario per il beneficio reciproco. Questo beneficio reciproco costituisce il guadagno. Il mercato libero è, in realtà, quel rapporto tra le persone che assicura il beneficio reciproco da tutte le parti di riferimento. Perché Polanyi trova questo così antipatico? Perché, ad ogni punto, sembra preferire soltanto un rapporto tra persone dove guadagni solo una parte? Perché se solo una parte guadagna segue che l'altra parte perde; in breve, segue che per Polanyi, il rapporto ideale fra le persone non è il guadagno reciproco, ma lo sfruttamento: il guadagno di uno a scapito di un altro. Èquesto il rapporto “morale,” “sociale” per il quale si vorrebbe che abbandonassimo l'economia di mercato e la civiltà stessa? Perché ogni socialista odia e condanna il rapporto di scambio – il rapporto supposto “calcolatore” e “inumano,” dove entrambe le parti guadagnano? Considerano più morale che A si lasci sfruttare da B e che B sfrutti A?? Perché, non vi sbagliate, quando il socialista condanna A perché non dà dei soldi a B senza ricevere qualcosa, materiale o spirituale, nello scambio, sta chiedendo ad A di essere un animale sacrificale a favore dello sfruttamento di B. Nella sua discussione sulle sue amate tribù primitive, il prof. Polanyi dice che trattano a vicenda, non in base al (Ugh!) guadagno reciproco, ma in base alla “reciprocità” ed alla “ridistribuzione.” Il “principio della ridistribuzione” è, naturalmente, lo stesso principio dello sfruttamento. È la “ridistribuzione,” forzata dallo Stato o dalla tribù, dai produttori alla classe parassita favorita dai capi dello Stato o tribali. Per quanto riguarda il “principio della reciprocità,” Polanyi è certamente poco chiaro su ciò che richiede. In qualche piccola misura, fino al punto in cui il processo è razionale, questo è semplicemente scambio o baratto, introdotto di nascosto dalla porta di servizio concettuale. Nella misura in cui non è razionale, o è un gioco o uno sport – che non ha bisogno di ulteriore commento, o è magia rituale, su cui ho commentato sopra. È apparentemente quest'ultimo aspetto della “reciprocità” che Polanyi esalta, dato che è apparentemente affascinato dal “commercio di Kula,” nel quale l'isola dà determinati oggetti ad un'altra isola e ne riceverà soltanto di simili (o gli stessi?) anni o decenni più tardi da una qualche altra isola dell'arcipelago. Quello che piace in particolar modo a Polanyi di tutto ciò è la sua mancanza di reciproco vero guadagno – o è la sua evidente inutilità? E, ancora, dobbiamo seguire i passi di un gruppo di selvaggi guidati dalla magia? Ho accennato al fatto che una società libera consentirebbe a Polanyi o a chiunque altro fosse d'accordo con lui di abbandonare il mercato e trovare il sistema che gli sia più congeniale. Ma una cosa ed una cosa sola una società libera non consentirebbe di fare a Polanyi: di usare la coercizione sul resto di noi. Gli lascerà far parte di una comune, ma non gli permetterà di obbligare voi o me nella sua comune. Questa è la sola differenza e quindi devo concludere che questo è il solo reclamo di base di Polanyi contro la società libera ed il mercato libero: essi non permettono a lui, o a qualunque dei suoi amici, o a chiunque altro, di usare la forza per costringere qualcun altro a fare ciò che Polanyi o chiunque altro vuole. Non consente la forza e violenza, non consente il comando, non consente il furto, non consente lo sfruttamento. Devo concludere che il tipo di mondo in cui Polanyi vorrebbe obbligarci a tornare, è precisamente il mondo della coercizione, del comando e dello sfruttamento. E tutto questo in nome dell'“umanità”? Davvero Polanyi, come i suoi colleghi pensatori, è il “filantropo con la ghigliottina.” (Vedi la profonda opera di teoria politica di Isabel Paterson The God of the Machine, Putnam’s, 1943). L'appoggio chiaro ed aperto della forza e dello sfruttamento, naturalmente, non andrebbe molto lontano; così Polanyi ricade nell'errore dell'olismo metodologico, nel trattare la “società” come entità reale in sé, oltre ed al di sopra dell'esistenza e degli interessi dei membri individuali. Il mercato, Polanyi tuona, ha distrutto e diviso la “società”; delle limitazioni al mercato sono l'indispensabile metodo che la “società” ha per “proteggere sé stessa.” Tutto molto bene, finché non cominciamo a chiedere: chi è la “società”? Dov'è? Quali sono i suoi attributi identificabili? Ogni volta che qualcuno comincia a parlare della “società” o dell'interesse della “società” che verrebbero prima dei “meri individui e del loro interesse,” una buona regola operativa è: attenti al portafogli. E attenti a voi! Perché dietro la facciata della “società,” c'è sempre un gruppo di dottrinari e sfruttatori affamati di potere, pronti a prendere i vostri soldi e ad ordinare le vostre azioni e la vostra vita. Perché, in qualche modo, essi “sono” la società! L'unico modo comprensibile di definire la società è: l'insieme delle relazioni interpersonali volontarie. E preponderante fra tali interrelazioni volontarie è il mercato libero! In breve, il mercato e le interrelazioni che nascono nel mercato, sono la società, o almeno la gran parte ed il cuore di essa. In effetti, al contrario di Polanyi e di altre dichiarazioni secondo le quali la socievolezza e l'amicizia vengono prima del mercato, la verità è virtualmente il contrario; perché è soltanto dacché il mercato e la sua divisione del lavoro permettono il guadagno reciproco fra gli uomini, che questi possono permettersi di essere socievoli ed amichevoli e che dei rapporti amichevoli ne possono seguire. Perché, nella giungla, nelle società di casta e tribali, non c'è beneficio reciproco ma guerra per delle risorse limitate! Curiosamente, nella sua immagine idilliaca della vita tribale, Polanyi non sembra mai accennare alla pervasiva guerra inter-tribale. Tale guerra è quasi necessaria, perché i gruppi di persone combattono per delle risorse scarse: i pozzi d'acqua, la caccia, ecc. È il tribalismo, non il capitalismo, la “legge della giungla,” perché la guerra e lo sterminio del “non adatto” è l'unico modo con cui alcune delle tribù possono sopravvivere. È l'economia di mercato capitalista, che puòaumentare le risorse per il beneficio reciproco, a poter superare la legge della giungla e sollevarsi al di sopra di una tale esistenza di tipo animale alla condizione di civiltà avanzata – ed ai rapporti amichevoli fra gli uomini. Il mercato, quindi, è preminentemente sociale; ed il resto del sociale consiste di altri rapporti volontari, amichevoli, non di mercato che anche, tuttavia, sono condotti nel miglior modo in base allo scambio spirituale e al guadagno reciproco (non è meglio se A e B sono l'un l'altro entrambi amichevoli, che se A è amichevole verso B ma non viceversa?). Il mercato, allora, lontano dall'essere un distruttore della società, è la società. Che cosa, allora, userebbe Polanyi per sostituire il mercato? L'unico l'altro rapporto oltre a quello volontario, è la coercizione; in breve, Polanyi sostituirebbe il mercato con il rapporto “sociale” della forza e della violenza, dell'aggressione e dello sfruttamento. Ma questo non è sociale; è profondamente antisociale. Lo sfruttatore, che vive parassiticamente sulle spalle del produttore con la violenza, è antisociale; perché non vive secondo la migliore natura dell'uomo: producendo e scambiando i suoi prodotti per i prodotti di un altro. Vive per mezzo della violenza, unilateralmente e parassiticamente a scapito del produttore. Questo è un rapporto profondamente antisociale e inumano. Distrugge il mercato sociale, e polverizza la civiltà ed il suo tenore di vita. Franz Oppenheimer, nella sua brillante opera Lo Stato (Vanguard Press, 1922), l'ha detto molto bene: ci sono due strade possibili alla ricchezza, ha scritto: una è la produzione, trasformando la materia con l'energia personale e scambiando quindi questi prodotti con i prodotti di un altro. Questi li ha chiamati “mezzi economici.” L'altra strada è di attendere finché qualcun altro non abbia prodotto la ricchezza e quindi sequestrarla con la forza e la violenza. Questi li ha chiamati “mezzi politici.”Quale metodo sia “sociale,” e quale profondamente e disgregantemente antisociale, dovrebbe essere facile da vedere. Karl Polanyi, sostenendo di voler salvare la societàdal mercato, è sulla strada della distruzione della società stessa attraverso la distruzione del mercato. Il lavoro di Polanyi è un'apoteosi dei mezzi politici. Che sia a questo che porterebbe il pensiero di Polanyi dovrebbe essere evidente anche dalla sua discussione sul lavoro libero. Per Polanyi, permettere che il lavoro sia un “prodotto” era uno dei peggiori peccati del mercato libero; Polanyi quindi propone di togliere il lavoro dal mercato libero. Ma qual è l'unica alternativa al lavoro libero? È il lavoro non libero, ovvero la servitù. L'uomo al quale non è permesso di essere un lavoratore libero è un servo. Infatti, nell'esaltare il processo (apparentemente tipico della tribù primitiva) dilavorare senza paga, Polanyi esalta precisamente il sistema della schiavitù. Perché cos'è il lavoro non pagato e non libero, se non il lavoro dello schiavo? Polanyi, come tutti i socialisti, si sforza di insegnarci che la venuta della nuova “società” senza mercato è inevitabile. Quindi, per lui, ogni limitazione del mercato nel secolo recente è venuto come un “riconoscimento” di un bisogno sociale, e non come scelta intenzionale governata da determinate idee ed interessi. Per preservare questo mito, Polanyi critica irosamente coloro che, come Mises, credono che siano state certe ben precise idee e interessi socialisti e restrizionisti a determinare questi interventi del governo nel mercato. Polanyi ha costruito un uomo di paglia chiamandola una teoria “cospirazionista” della storia, che non è affatto. Non è necessaria una cospirazione concordata perché due diversi statisti o socialisti sostengano misure stataliste in due campi differenti (naturalmente, Polanyi inoltre ignora cospirazioni reali molto importanti come quella dei Fabiani). Il risultato fluisce inevitabilmente e “naturalmente” dalle premesse in cui credono i due. Non essendo disposto a discutere le diverse e contrastanti idee in gioco nei problemi del socialismo contro il mercato, Polanyi prova a mettere l'intero affare sul piano del determinismo e dell'inevitabilità sociali, di modo che la volontà umana non svolga ruolo alcuno nel processo. Come corollario, allora, al suo rifiuto della ragione, Polanyi rifiuta inoltre il libero arbitrio dell'uomo. Invece, la “società” agisce, determina, protegge, riconosce, ecc. in questo modo i veri fattori determinanti dell'azione sono nella società: le idee adottate e perseguite dagli individui, dimenticate, e le luci puntate sulle cosiddette “forze sociali,” la “società,” ecc. Come tutti i deterministi, Polanyi alla fine si impiglia in gravi contraddizioni. Perché, quando arriva all'approvazione del mercato liberonel diciannovesimo secolo, Polanyi qui sostiene che non si trattò di qualcosa determinato socialmente, ma del riflesso di idee tragicamente errate sostenute dagli ideologi del laissez-faire, che tramite “intervento” nei “naturali” (tribali? di casta?) processi della regolazione di stato, ecc. temporaneamente hanno determinato un mercato libero. Potrei procedere quasi indefinitamente nella critica dettagliata di Polanyi, ma non c'è ragione di prolungarla troppo oltre. Che con “società” Polanyi intenda la forza e i “mezzi politici” è indicato dai suoi ripetuti avvertimenti che la “realtà sociale” necessariamente debba coinvolgere la forza e la violenza (ma perché non la forza limitata a combattere la forza aggressiva, minimizzando così il ruolo della forza nella società?). Polanyi, rifiutando caustico l'ideale del libero scambio, non si rende conto che sta così rifiutando la pace internazionale, dato che un mondo di nazioni socialiste sarebbe inevitabilmente in conflitto con i piani di ciascuna e precipiterebbe il conflitto d'interessi e le guerre. Inoltre, rivelatrice è questa citazione: “La cooperazione economica (nel mercato libero libero del diciannovesimo secolo) fu limitata ad istituzioni private vaghe e inefficaci come il libero scambio, mentre la reale collaborazione fra i popoli, cioè, fra i governi, non poté mai essere nemmeno prevista.” (Notate l'identificazione totalitaria di “popoli” e “governi.”) Polanyi vede che la moneta-merce del vecchio gold standard è indispensabile per una vera economia di mercato e quindi sdegnoso la denuncia. Come la maggior parte degli anti-gold standard, dei pro-carta a corso legale, allo stesso tempo dichiara che la moneta èpiù di una merce (più che solo un “velo”) e molto meno di una merce (la moneta è un semplice “biglietto”). Un'altra contraddizione; in realtà, la moneta è, correttamente, una merce – punto. Polanyi sbaglia inoltre completamente quando dice che il commercio “ha bisogno” di continue dosi d'inflazione, per sostenere il potere d'acquisto, che un gold standard puro non potrebbe fornire e sbaglia ugualmente quando sostiene assurdamente che una banca centrale non è altrettanto deflazionistica, in una contrazione, del puro gold standard senza una tale banca centrale. Una banca centrale è intrinsecamente più inflazionistica, ma quando arriva il giorno del giudizio e deve contrarre (sotto un gold standard) contrae molto più di quanto sarebbe necessario al contrario. Ancora: Polanyi sembra pensare di aver assestato un gran colpo agli economisti del libero mercato quando dice che il commercio si è sviluppato prima nei canali internazionali ed interregionali e non prima al livello locale e poi in quello internazionale. E allora? Questa non è certamente in alcun senso una confutazione dell'economia del libero mercato. Non è sorprendente che, in un mondo di fattorie e proprietà terriere autosufficienti, i primi commerci siano tra località molto distanti, che sono gli unici posti da cui le fattorie locali possono ottenere determinati prodotti (per esempio, l'Europa occidentale potrebbe ottenere le spezie solo dal Medio Oriente). Questa è, in effetti, una manifestazione dei vantaggi del commercio e della divisione del lavoro, e dello sviluppo del mercato, e non viceversa. Per concludere, nel capitolo finale, Polanyi prova ad assicurarci che che la sua progettata società collettivista in realtà conserverebbe molte delle “libertà” che, ammette riluttante, l'economia di mercato ci ha portato. Questo capitolo è quasi una presentazione da manuale della più grande confusione sul concetto di “libertà”; e di confusione fra i concetti estremamente distinti di “libertà” e di “potere” (su questa cruciale distinzione, sempre vaga tra i collettivisti, vedi La via della schiavitùdi F.A. Hayek). Molte “libertà” sarebbero mantenute, persino aumentate (dopo tutto, non è un operaio con più soldi più “libero,” e chi si preoccupa per i soldi tolti ai ricchi, in ogni modo?), includendo “libertà” quali il “diritto al lavoro” senza essere discriminato a causa della razza, della religione, o del colore. Non solo Polanyi pensa vanamente, o afferma, che possiamo avere almeno sufficiente “libertà” nella sua società collettivista; egli crede anche, altrettanto vanamente, che possiamo conservare l'industrialismo e la civiltà occidentale. Entrambe le speranze sono vane; in entrambi i casi, Polanyi pensa di poter conservare l'effetto (la libertà di parola, o la civiltà industriale), mentre distrugge la causa (il mercato libero, i diritti della proprietà privata, ecc.) in questo modo, egli pensa non solo come pensano Nehru e Kwame Nkrumah, ma anche allo stesso modo del selvaggio che così entusiasticamente esalta. Per riassumere: ho letto pochi libri, nella mia vita, più immorali o più fallaci di questo. Categoria:Articoli di Rothbard